mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Konkurs talentów/Transkrypt
:Apple Bloom: Dokąd nas zabierasz? :Applejack: Prawie jesteśmy na miejscu. :Sweetie Belle: Nigdy tu nie byłam. :i Apple Bloom popychają dużego liścia, a Scootaloo nim obrywa :Scootaloo: Auć! :Apple Bloom: O, przepraszam. :Scootaloo: Daleko jeszcze? :Sweetie Belle: Daleko? Gdzie? Nie wiem co tu robimy. :Applejack: Jesteśmy! :Apple Bloom: Na co patrzymy? :Scootaloo: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. :Sweetie Belle: Co to ma być? :Applejack: Ligo Znaczkowa, oto nowa siedziba waszego klubu! :tle słychać odpadające drewno :Applejack: Nie przesadzajcie z podziękowaniami. Kiedyś ja się tu bawiłam. Jakiś czas z niego nie korzystano, ale stoi pusty i w odosobnionym miejscu. Domek może być wasz... :kawałek drewna łamie się :Applejack: ...potrzeba tylko... no wiecie... TPS. :Scootaloo: Czyli Trochę Pracy i Sprzątania, czy Totalnie Przegrana Sprawa? :Apple Bloom: Applejack! Z tej rudery mamy sobie zrobić siedzibę Ligi? :Applejack: Może wyjdą Wam znaczki, jak odkryjecie, że macie talent do... Ach! :łamanego drewna :Applejack: ...sprzątania. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia: Konkurs talentów. :maluje rysunek, składa go, wrzuca do torby, wsiada na skuter, w tle rockowa muzyka :z rampy :Kucyki: Ooooch! :koło Babci Smith, a ta wiruje :Babcia Smith: Zwolnij! :przeskakuje przez przeszkody, hamuje przed lekko wystraszoną Apple Bloom :Apple Bloom: Jej, cześć Scootaloo! Ale jesteś szybka na tym skuterze. :Scootaloo: Dzięki! Jeju, Apple Bloom! Jeje, sama to zrobiłaś?! :Apple Bloom: Tak. Naprawiłam okiennice, wygładziłam ściany, odbudowałam dach, odmalowałam... :Scootaloo: Ale super! A Sweetie Belle co robi? :Sweetie Belle: Znaczkowa Liga gra o wszystko... nuci Nareszcie poznać przyszłość... :Scootaloo: Tu jesteś, Sweetie Belle! :Apple Bloom: Mówiłam ci, że znajdziemy ją po jej anielskim głosie. :Scootaloo: Co to za fajna piosenka? :Sweetie Belle: Ooo... Wymyślam nowy hymn dla naszej Ligi Znaczkowej. :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: Super! :Scootaloo: Nauczysz? :Sweeite Belle: Wiecie, na razie mam tylko jedną zwrotkę, ale jasne. :Belle ::Mówią, że przyjdzie taki dzień ::Talent nasz odkryje los ::Znaczek też w dniu tym zjawi się jak sen ::LECZ JUŻ MAM CZEKANIA DOŚĆ! :Applejack: Pięknie. Gratuluję, Ligo Znaczkowa. Widzę, że naprawdę się postarałyście. I co teraz? :Apple Bloom: Skoro mamy już siedzibę klubu... :Scootaloo: ...oraz mapę Ponyville... :Sweetie Belle: ...i wpadający w ucho hymn Ligi... :Applejack: Hymn? :Apple Bloom: ...możemy odkryć swoje talenty... :Scootaloo: ...przeżyć przygodę... :Sweetie Belle: ...i zdobyć znaczki na boku. :Apple Bloom: Nadepniemy na każdy kamień! :Scootaloo: Zdobędziemy każdy szczyt! :Sweetie Belle: Ugotujemy posiłki! :Apple Bloom: Włożymy skarpetki! :Applejack: Dobrze już, rozumiem. Widzę, że macie plany. A ja... Muszę zebrać wszystkie jabłka! To na razie. :Scootaloo: Jesteście gotowe zdobyć znaczki na boku? :wszystkie trzy: Gotowe! :serii nieudanych prób zdobycia znaczka przychodzą do biblioteki Twilight :Spike: Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! :Twilight: Co się tutaj dzieje? :Apple Bloom: Hm, nie wyjdą nam znaczki za zdolności biblioteczne. :Spike: No raczej, że nie. :jak patrzy na niego Twilight :Spike: Co? :Twilight: Dziewczęta, nie najlepiej się za to bierzecie. Zamiast szukać wśród rzeczy, których w ogóle nie znacie, zacznijcie robić coś, co lubicie. :Cheerilee: A ja wiem od czego powinnyście zacząć. plakat :Apple Bloom: Zaprezentuj swój talent. :Scootaloo: Niech zobaczą. :Sweetie Belle: Weź udział w szkolnym konkursie talentów. :Cheerilee: Pula nagród jest szeroka. Za zdolności aktorskie, za zdolności satyryczne, za sztuki magiczne, na pewno każda z Was coś znajdzie. :Apple Bloom: Idealne miejsce na odkrycie talentu. Żonglerka? :Scootaloo: Teatr! :Sweetie Belle: Sztuczki magiczne! :Apple Bloom: Tańce grupowe! :Scootaloo: Chodzenie po linie! :Sweetie Belle: Tresura tygrysów! :Twilight: Chwilka, dziewczyny! Nie o to chodzi. Wymyślcie coś, co sprawia Wam przyjemność. Coś, w czym już jesteście dobre. :Scootaloo: Jasne, zaraz wymyślimy. :Sweetie Belle: Pewnie, wymyślimy! :Apple Bloom: Tak, czy siak zrobimy to jako... :wszystkie trzy: Liga Znaczkowa! :trójka odjeżdża z butiku Rarity :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, zabroniłam ci dotykać moich rzeczy! Wracaj tu i je oddaj! :Sweetie Belle: Tylko je pożyczymy na konkurs talentów. Nie martw się, obiecuję, że je oddamy! :wiatrak :Scootaloo: Dzięki, panie Breezy! Oddamy wiatraczek nienaruszony! :Apple Bloom: A po co nam ten wiatrak? :Sweetie Belle: Zobaczysz, przyda się. :Scootaloo: No dobrze, mamy: 6 desek, sklejkę 4x8, pudło gwoździ, 4 puszki farby, 4 pędzle. Coś jeszcze? :Sweetie Belle: Instrukcja, jak użyć: 6 desek, sklejki 4x8, pudła gwoździ, 4 puszek farbyi 4 pędzli. :Scootaloo raptownie stratuje :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Jaaaaa! :Twilight: Duchy, skrzaty i upiorne potwory? Zadziwiające. Do czego Wam taka książka? :Scootaloo: Zobaczysz. Dzięki, Twilight. :Sweetie Belle: Oddamy tak szybko, jak się da. :Twilight: Jak myślisz, co szykują? :Spike: Nie mam pojęcia i nie wiem, czy jestem ciekawy, czy lepiej nie wiedzieć. :domku ZL :Apple Bloom: Fajnie, że zrobimy to razem. :Sweetie Belle: Też się cieszę. Ale, ten, co my właściwie robimy? :Scootaloo: Super ekstra muzyczną inscenizację na konkurs talentów. :Sweetie Belle: No tak. Z zawodową scenografią i pięknymi kostiumami. :Apple Bloom: I odjazdowym układem. :Scootaloo: Ale wszystkim kapcie spadną! :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle, ty zajmij się śpiewem. :Sweetie Belle: Co?! Nie dam rady tak przed publicznością! Twilight radziła nam zrobić, coś, co lubimy. I ja chciałabym być jak moja siostra, a ona jest projektantką. :Scootaloo: A więc zajmiesz się kostiumami i scenografią. :Sweetie Belle: Mh-hmm. :Apple Bloom: Scootaloo, jesteś świetna w akrobacjach na skuterze, powinnaś ułożyć choreografię, no wiesz, taneczne układy. :kiwa głową, potem zaprzecza :Scootaloo: Nie , wolałabym zaśpiewać balladę rockową. Może ty ułożysz kroki, Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Ummmmm... Nie jestem dobra w te klocki. Ale lubię kung-fu. To trochę jak taniec. Haaa-iaaaaa! Iaa! Iaaa! :Sweetie Belle: Więc ustalone. Bierzmy się do roboty. :Apple Bloom: Raz, dwa, trzy! tańczyć przy muzyce ale upada na Scootaloo :Scootaloo: Aua, Apple Bloom! Co ty robisz?! :Apple Bloom: Ach, chyba mam 4 lewe nogi. Nie umiem nawet zrobić obrotu. :Scootaloo: Nie przesadzaj. Po prostu musisz trzymać głowę prosto, aż do ostatniej chwili. się dookoła Widziałaś? To łatwizna. Poćwicz trochę i będzie dobrze. :Apple Bloom: Jejuś! Ale ci pięknie wyszło. Dzięki. Dobrze, spróbuję jeszcze raz. się i upada na gramofon Nic mi nie jest! :Scootaloo: Tylko ćwicz dalej! :Apple Bloom: Jasne. :gra na pianinie :Scootaloo ::Nasza walka to moc ::I pewny krok ::Poważny wzrok ::Pożywny... eee... Obrok ::W tym naszym... nasz urok... :Scootaloo: :Uochh! Nie mam szans, nic nie wymyślę. Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy! głową w fortepian :Sweetie Belle: Wracaj, wracaj! Głupi materiał! Hej, Scoot, jak tam twoja piosenka? :językiem specyficzny dźwięk, wyrażający "do niczego" Sweetie Belle powtarza po Scoot :Sweetie Belle: O raju, poważna sprawa. :Scootaloo: Nie umiem ułożyć słów. Wymyślanie tekstu jest... yyy... strasznie trudne. :Sweetie Belle: Nie wierzę, że jest aż tak źle. czyta :Znaczkowa Liga trzęsie Equestrią :Piszę tę piosenkę z wielką... maestrią? :Em... yyy... całkiem to... emm... dobre, ale... zamiast nasza walka to moc... śpiewa :Belle ::Hej, na smutki szkoda dnia ::Bo cieszę się jak nikt przez cały czas ::Ten, kto własny znaczek ma. :Scootaloo: Jeju! Ale super! Nie mów, że właśnie to wymyśliłaś! :Sweetie Belle: No, tak w sumie... :Scootaloo: Dzięki. Na pewno to wykorzystam. :sturluje się z górki i wpada do wody :Sweetie Belle: O nie! :dźwięk maszyny do szycia, Sweetie robi dziwny kostium :Sweetie Belle: Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, PIĘĆ?! Ooooch... Ach... :Bloom znowu próbuje tańczyć, bezskutecznie :Apple Bloom: Aua! :Sweetie Belle: Opanowałaś już obrót? :Apple Bloom: Chyba zostanę przy ciosach i wykopach. na strój Sweetie Wiesz, że kucyki mają cztery nogi? :Sweetie Belle: Oooch... Nigdy nie będę taka dobra jak, moja siostra Rarity. :Apple Bloom: Hej, nie przejmuj się! Dlaczego nie używasz manekina? Będzie ci łatwiej dopasować fason i złożyć wszystkie elementy w sensowną całość. :Sweetie Belle: Więc do tego jest ten konik? :Apple Bloom: Radzę ci też myć pędzel, zanim zanurzysz go w nowej farbie. :Sweetee Belle: A właśnie się zastanawiałam, dlaczego kolory przypominają błoto? :Apple Bloom: Nie używałaś rozpryskiwacza?! :Applejack: 'Konkurs talentów już za pasem. Ciekawe, jak radzi sobie młodzież? :muzyka w tle :'Apple Bloom: O, przepraszam, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Nie szkodzi. :trzy wpadają na siebie i przepraszają się nawzajem :Applejack: O jeju, nie myślałam, że zobaczę coś takiego. :Apple Bloom: Moim zdaniem wyszło całkiem nieźle. :Sweetie Belle: No jasne. Jesteśmy gotowe? :Scootaloo: Bardziej gotowe nie będziemy. Applejack Hej, widziałaś naszą próbę? :Applejack: Emm... tak. :Apple Bloom: No i co myślisz? Jest dobrze? :Applejack: Emmm... :Scootaloo: Zatkało ją. Mówiłam wam, że tak zareaguje publiczność? Po prostu oniemieje. :[wszystkie trzy]: JEEEEE! :Applejack: Zgadza się, że oniemiałam. :scenie :Snips: A teraz, gdy policzę do trzech, zając ma podobno zniknąć, a w jego miejscu pojawi się coś smakowitego. I raz, i dwa, i trzy! kapeluszu nic nie ma Ej, gdzie one są? Snalis, gdzie moje... tym momencie Snails ja marchewki Snipsa ...narchewki? kucyków Snails! :Cheerilee :Cheerilee: Poproszę o brawa dla duetu czarodziejów S i S biją brawa Przed nami kolejny występ. Sunny Daze i Peachy Pie wydeklamują swój ulubiony wiersz na rolkach. :Liga ukrywa się za kulisami :Sweetie Belle: Połamania nóg! :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle! Coś ty powiedziała? :Sweetie Belle: No nic złego. W teatrze nie można życzyć szczęścia, bo to nieszczęście, więc życzy się połamania nóg. :Twilight Sparkle: Moje dzielne kucyki, macie tremę? :Znaczkowa Liga: Wielką. :Twilight: Spokojnie, będziecie niesamowite. Róbcie to, co wam najlepiej wychodzi. Sweetie Nie mogę się doczekać twojej piosenki. :Sweetie Belle: Czemu wszyscy zawsze myślą, że to JA będę śpiewać? :Scootaloo: Tak się składa, Twilight, że to ja dziś jestem wokalistką. :Twilight: Ooo... :Apple Bloom: A ja jestem tancerką. Ha-Ijaaaa! :Twilight: Ooo... :Sweetie Belle: A ja przygotowałam... :Twilight: Kostiumy? :Sweetie Belle: Oraz scenografię. tle brawa Skąd wiesz? :Twilight: Naprawdę? Jesteście pewne? :Cheerilee: Liga Znaczkowa! Zaraz wy! Połamania nóg! :Twilight: Połamania... Bloom się przewraca Aaaa... Powodzenia! :Cutie Mark Crusaders Song :Scootaloo: Jej, nie myślałam, że zareagują aż tak fatalnie. :Apple Bloom: Jak to możliwe, że gruchnęli śmiechem? :Sweetie Belle: Było aż tak źle? :Cheerilee: Wracajciie na scenę, dziewczęta. Ogłaszamy laureatów. :Sweetie Belle: Mamy wracać? Nie. :Apple Bloom: Bo znów będą się śmiać. :Scootaloo: Właśnie. Lepiej nie. :Cheerilee: Nie możecie teraz rezygnować. Włożyłyście w występ dużo pracy. Powinnyście być dumne, chodźcie. scenie Prosimy o owacje dla wszystkich uczestników. "tupią" brawa. Pierwsza nagroda wędruje do... Snipsa i Snailsa, za piękny pokaz magii. :Snips: Hehe! Hej, moja nagroda jest słodsza!. :Snails: A moja jest większa! :Snips: Coś ty! A moja jest... yyy... cięższa! :Cheerilee: Drugą nagrodę otrzymują Sunny Daze i Peachy Pie, nasze największe talenty aktorskie. I na koniec, ostatnią nagrodę dzisiejszego wieczoru... Otrzymuje Liga Znaczkowa! :Znaczkowa Liga: Co?! :Cheerilee: Za talent satyryczny. :widowni :Apple Bloom: Nie chce mi się wierzyć! Nagroda! :Scootaloo: Nasz występ był super! :Sweetie Belle: A jeszcze lepsze byłoby, gdybyśmy wygrały i zdobyły znaczki! :trzy ściągają swoje stroje, pod którymi nadal nie ma znaczka :Znaczkowa Liga: Ooooch... :Twilight: Serdecznie wam gratuluję! Dobra robota. :Znaczkowa Liga: smutno Dzięki, Twilight. :Twilight: Hej dlaczego się nie cieszycie? :Scootaloo: Tak ciężko pracowałyśmy, dostałyśmy nagrodę, ale nadal nie wyszły nam znaczki. :Sweetie Belle: To by nas o wiele bardziej ucieszyło. :Twilight: O, dziewczynki. :Apple Bloom: Ale chyba wiemy, czemu. :Sweetie Belle: Tak, wiemy, czemu. :Twilight: Tak? Powiedzcie. Chciałabym zrelacjonować to Księżniczce. :Sweetie Belle: No, bo chyba starałyśmy się za bardzo. :Twilight: Tak? Iiii. :Scootaloo: I zamiast zmuszać się do robienia czegoś, czego nie umiemy... :Twilight: Tak? TAK? :Apple Bloom: ...powinnyśmy wykorzystać prawdziwe zdolności. :Twilight: Czyli co? :Znaczkowa Liga: KOMEDIA! :wpada w szok, kamera kieruje się na Applejack, Rarity i Rainbow Dash :Applejack: Apple Bloom, gratuluję! :Znaczkowa Liga: Widziałyście nagrody? Wygrałyśmy! :Twilight: się Niedługo. chichot Już niedługo. :końcowe|wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Show Stoppers Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu